<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not a triangle (a line and a point) by Lovelylime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120283">not a triangle (a line and a point)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelylime/pseuds/Lovelylime'>Lovelylime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>neon genesis evangelion character pieces [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, hi i write asuka reflections when im sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelylime/pseuds/Lovelylime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three points are only a triangle if they’re all connected. If one is expendable, it's a line and an extra dot. A useless dot. </p><p>Asuka knows she isn’t connected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>neon genesis evangelion character pieces [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not a triangle (a line and a point)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was rewatching end of eva (again, okay, leave me alone) and just generally ruminating on how asuka is of the least importance to seele and the impact. then this happened. it didn't end up going where i thought it was gonna go? it ended up being more from asuka's pov than from like my pov of how the series treats her. which is how it turned in a fic. anyway justice for asuka 2k20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three points are only a triangle if they’re all connected. If one is expendable, it's a line and an extra dot. A useless dot. </p><p>Asuka knows she isn’t connected. </p><p>She’s done everything right. The Second Child to be qualified; the pilot of the first real Evangelion unit; the fastest, the bravest, the most determined; the only one who really wants to be here. And absolutely nobody cares. </p><p>(Misato is supposed to care for them both. But she barely puts on an act. She’s asking for Shinji, coddling Shinji, trying to be Shinji’s mother because he doesn’t have one <strike>like Asuka has one either. </strike> But so what if Asuka isn’t invited to go play house with them? It’s not like she fucking wants to in the first place.)</p><p>It was clear very, very quickly to Asuka that NERV was less of an organization than it was an ego project of Ikari Gendo. The nepotism made sense, who wouldn’t want their kid to get all the glory? But everyone at NERV seems to only exist to do what Gendo wants. It's infuriating, sometimes, to see the spineless Vice Commander or the apathetic head scientist enforcing Gendo’s wishes when they go against even common sense. Misato, at least, tries to fight it sometimes. </p><p>NERV is Gendo’s pet project; his reason for being. And he doesn’t care for Asuka at all. Whatever his grand design, she doesn’t factor in. Why in the fuck are there three pilots if he clearly only needs two? </p><p>(Theoretically, Ayanami, Langley, and Ikari are all equal to NERV. Their mission is to fight the Angels, right? Therefore the Evangelion Pilots, the only line of defence, are of the most value in this war. Sure.) </p><p>The nepotism, at least, made sense. Even if Shinji openly despises his father, he’s still the Commander’s son. They’ll bend over backwards to get him to pilot the thing, and try their damndest to keep him from harm, even if he is just a stupid, worthless coward. Ayanami doesn’t make sense. </p><p>Ayanami Rei, the doll. Ayanami Rei, the loyal pet eating out of Gendo’s hands. Ayanami Rei, who’d kill herself for the man who seems to own her. Gendo’s fixation with her is unbearable. His careful planning evaporates if it looks like she’s in danger; the only thing he fights for is to keep her safe. Shinji, too, to an extent. </p><p>Not Asuka. </p><p>They’d leave her to die without a second thought. </p><p>They leave her to die. They leave her to suffer. They let that thing into her head and won’t send anyone out to save her. She’s a tool to them, she does her job or she’s left to rot. Shinji and Rei they fight for, they accommodate; Asuka, they abandon if she fails. </p><p>Everyone does (Mother, Father, Shinji, NERV, Kaji). That’s why she has to be the best, has to earn their praise, has to vie for attention lest they leave her behind. </p><p>So Shinji can cry and whine and be saved and ungrateful. Rei can follow orders until they inevitably tell her to die. Asuka can do it on her own. She’ll save herself, she’ll save the world, she doesn’t fucking need NERV. Who gives a shit if they don’t need her. </p><p>(Even if she knows he isn’t coming, no one is, part of Asuka wishes Shinji would save her when the Spear splits her skull.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love how i said i'd write more tifa/aerith then hit ya with the weird sad character reflection. but i do love asuka, that's my bastard daughter. </p><p>i also love you! you read this, thank you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>